(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rower exerciser, more particularly to a rower exerciser that is directed to improving conventional rower exerciser that permits only back and forth pulling and pushing movements, which do not resemble actual rowing actions, and that does not permit much adjustment. The rower exerciser of this invention includes a frame which is disposed on the floor to serve as a supporting frame, a slide rail connected between front end rear ends of the frame, and a slide seat slidably mounted on the rail to slidably reciprocate along the rail and being adapted for sitting by the user. Two sides of a front end of the slide rail are respectively connected to outwardly extending curved arm frames. Each of the arm frames is connected pivotally to a rocker via a universal connector. The rocker and a respective one of the arm frames are connected pivotally to a hydraulic rod via a pivot seat. By adjusting the foot pedals and the slide seat to be in a fixed mode or a slidable mode, and by virtue of the universal connector and the pivot seat, the rockers can rotatably swing to enable the user to simulate actual rowing actions and to provide various exercising effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rise in living standards, exercising apparatuses have become quite popular. Conventional rower exercisers mainly permit back and forth movements to achieve the object of exercising. However, such back and forth rowing actions do not resemble actual rowing actions that include outward and swinging actions in cooperation with back and forth reciprocating movements. Besides, the conventional rower exercisers do not permit different adjustments, which may make the user feel bored after a long period of use. Improvements are therefore desirable.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a rower exerciser that has a boat-shaped frame adapted to be placed on the floor. A slide rail is connected between front end rear ends of the frame, and a slide seat is slidably mounted on the rail to slidably reciprocate along the rail or to be fixed thereon. Two sides of a front end of the slide rail are respectively connected to outwardly extending curved arm frames. Each of the arm frames is connected pivotally to a rocker via a universal connector. The rocker and a respective one of the arm frames are connected pivotally to an adjustable hydraulic rod via a pivot seat. By virtue of the universal connector and the pivot seat, the rockers can swing to simulate actual rowing actions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rower exerciser which further includes foot pedals mounted at the front end of the frame to drive a pneumatic rod to displace. By adjusting the foot pedals and the slide seat to be in a fixed mode or a slidable mode, and in conjunction with the adjustable hydraulic rod, the rower exerciser can provide different adjustments to suit different users and to provide various extents of exercising in a long training drill.